Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical circuit assemblies and more particularly to resistor support structures that mount resistors to printed circuit assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional resistor support structures include conductive elements that can cause undesirable parasitic capacitance and inductance effects. For example, one past resistor support structure for mounting a cylindrical load resistor to a printed circuit board includes a metallic rod, which is inserted through a hollow portion of the cylindrical load resistor, and a pair of metallic brackets each having a first portion that connects to the printed circuit board and a second portion that supports one end of the metallic rod. In addition to contributing to undesirable parasitic capacitance and inductance effects, the metallic rod and support brackets obstruct airflow through the hollow portion of the cylindrical load resistor, which can cause the cylindrical load resistor to overheat. Other conventional resistor support structures use components formed from relatively heavy and expensive materials (e.g., Teflon), which also can obstruct airflow through a hollow portion of a cylindrical load resistor. Some conventional resistor support structures include metallic components that are soldered to printed circuit boards, which may cause them to be unreliable if the solder cracks.